


Their Commander

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darth Maul feels, Dogma Lives, For a Friend, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Roughness, Slick Lives, Space Husbands, Threesome - M/M/M, i really don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: “No need to kick up such a fuss, Commander- Jango always did say you liked it rough.”





	1. Their Commander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnderCoverMarsupial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderCoverMarsupial/gifts).



> Inspired by a wonderful piece of art a friend made for me on Tumblr! Also not my summary, I just copied it because I felt like it captured this piece so well. I hope this is okay!
> 
> Also it took me forever to find this username XD

It started with the little things. With Maul allowing them to sleep in his bed after he learned how warm that clones were. With him being okay with how they slept. Unlike Maul, Slick preferred to sleep in his boxers and Dogma followed his older brother's lead. With both of them snuggled into his warm body, it was easy for certain things to happen, okay? And it didn't help that he had a pretty vivid imagination thanks to being stuck under Kamino. You either learned how to imagine yourself out of that hellscape or you went mad. It was almost automatic now. As soon as Slick closed his eyes, his mind whisked him away to some exotic locale. At first it had been just your standard vacation, complete with a lot of food, but now it involved Maul and Dogma and himself.

Classmates but not batchmates and Dogma was more of a batchmate than he was a classmate. So that one was out but there were other creative things that one could do.

Slick sprawled himself back on the bed and stroked himself. He liked to imagine finally sinking into the red Zabrak or tugging on the piercings Slick now knew he had after Maul had started changing clothes with them in the room. The Zabrak really was shy. Like he wasn't sure what he wanted or how to ask. Slick almost purred and in his private fantasy, he imagined himself coming up behind the Zabrak, nipping the shell of his ear, purring sweet and dirty things to him... It was _almost_ torture, sleeping in the same bed as him every night! He threw his head back some, groaning softly, calling the image to mind that much more clearly. Maul's voice, raspy from shouting his name....

There was a sharp breath and the bed dipped beside him. Slick yelped, scrambled back, and stared into golden eyes. Now, he knew what the older brothers had said, that Maul and Jango had fripped on more than one occasion, he just didn't know how much of it was true or not. Maul leaned over him, growling softly. Slick raised an eyebrow. He leaned himself back on his elbow and shrugged some. Maul didn't quite seem to know what to do and it was clear from his tension that he was conflicted. Slick knew he had a chance here and he wasn't about to toss it to the wayside just because he wasn't sure what was about to happen. Slick cleared his throat and didn't do anything to hide.

"You gonna help with that?" he asked. The clone gave him a dry smile and threaded his fingers through those horns. Maul growled softly, but there was a different gleam in his eyes now. One that, if Slick was a betting man, he'd say was lust. "You know, it's not fair that you can read my mind and I don't know half of what you're thinking."

Maul snorted some. "I'm not as innocent as you think I am, Slick. I'm not a blushing maiden."

"I'm not the one who octopuses everyone in bed," Slick pointed out. He offered a crooked grin to the frustrated red Zabrak. "What? You do!" And he could see that Maul was getting into this, too. But he was just as bad as a fripping space monk, so it looked like Slick was going to have to move things along. He dropped his voice some and trailed his hand down Maul's torso. Even with the shirt Maul insisted on, you could still feel the corded muscles and the raised edges of the scars. "Bet you want this, don't you? You just don't know how to ask-"

Maul kissed him. Roughly. All tongue and teeth and it didn't last nearly long enough until Maul was pulling back. Slick couldn't stop the soft whine that spilled from his throat or the way he reacted when Maul kissed the hollow of his neck. Teeth scraping over the skin, the tongue soothing over where he'd been irritated, oh Force it was almost too much and just enough..! Maul drew back and gave him a dry smile. "I knew that would shut you up," he murmured. The Zabrak looked down at him and their noses almost touched. Slick took the chance. He drew Maul into a sharper kiss, savoring it all and wishing that there might be a little bit more. Maul laughed softly. "Better than what your brothers told you?"

" _Much_." Slick nipped his bottom lip and sucked there, just trying things out. "You're wearing too much clothes right now, Commander. I want to _see_ you."

For one, their Commander actually obeyed him and straddled the clone a little bit more. Maul grinned at him. "You want to know something that Jango liked?" His voice was raspier now and it was very clear he was wanting this. Slick nodded. Maul laughed softly and started trailing kisses down his neck and shoulders. He paid special attention to his nipples, making Slick gasp and whine. He'd never touched himself there, never ever thought about it, and here he was, whining and writing on the bed. Maul looked up and gave him a wicked grin before kissing the base of his cock and then swallowing it. Slick _shouted_. He'd never felt anything like this, not even in his head, and here he was getting the real thing.

He about lost himself as Maul did his work, drunk on the sensations. This was the best thing he'd ever felt. Far better than his fumbling attempts in the barracks showers and he didn't care that his cries were loud and plenty. This felt good. He couldn't quite put his fingers on it, but he didn't care and he didn't care how loud he was. Maul pulled himself off and gestured for Slick to set up. Slick nodded. He was so freaking _close_ , too! He growled softly, but Maul growled back and Slick was getting the feeling that he wasn't the one in charge of this show. And that was okay, he thought that he liked that. One he was sitting the way Maul wanted him too, the Zabrak took him back down and had him whining and grabbing at his horns.

That lasted until the door opened and Dogma walked in. He got one look from his rule follower of a brother before there was another set of clothes on the ground and a cabinet was being opened. Slick tried to ask him what was going on, but Maul did something with his tongue and Slick lost all interest in his brother. The bottle opened and Dogma knelt down behind the Zabrak.

"Is this okay?" he quietly asked. "Can I touch you?"

Maul had his mouth full, but he nodded. The tattooed clone grinned and did something that made Maul moan. Slick took the chance to lie back. It was like everything was on edge right now and the moaning was making it so much worse. He jerked his hips in experiment, but he was stilled with a hand on his hip and someone doing something to Maul. The Zabrak gasped and moaned around him. He moved his head as best he could, but the movements were jerky now and that made it feel that much better. Dogma must have done something really good, because Maul shouted some and there was a scrape of teeth and Slick didn't know why he liked that, but he did.

Dogma lined himself up and pushed in. Maul made a sound and jerked some, but Dogma pulled him close and growled some. "No need to kick up such a fuss, Commander. Jango always said that you liked it rough." Maul moaned at that, his eyes almost rolling up some. Dogma settled into a punishing pace, pushing the Zabrak down deeper on Slick's cock. The clone did all he could and tried to stay still. They wanted him to stay still and it felt so good for him to do that... He cried out when he started to get even closer and it seemed like no one noticed. He came first, shouting something that he didn't know and he felt like he was on fire as it kept on going. Dogma _snarled_ when he came, filling Maul and almost draping on top of him. He must have taken care of their commander, because Maul shouted and almost went limp.

Slick had to help get Maul with them on the bed. He was cold, too, and he snuggled into the group. "That...was amazing..."

"Mhmm..." Maul raised his head some and nuzzled him. "Shut up, you. And I'm gonna octopus _you_ because I can." He did wrap himself up around Slick's body and rested his head in the crook of Slick's shoulder. Slick smiled softly. This... well, it felt really good and he liked it. A lot. Maul must have read that. "This can become a regular occurrence if you like."

He nodded, breathing in sweaty Zabrak and clone. "I would like that," Slick murmured. "I think I would like that a lot."

Dogma laughed softly and kissed Maul's cheek. "So would I."

"Shut up, the both of you," Maul muttered. But he smiled and he pressed them both close. Slick couldn't pretend that he didn't like it. After all, their commander had his own needs, too.


	2. The Art That Inspired This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my art, it belongs to the artist, and you can visit them here: https://nsfwmaulart.tumblr.com/


End file.
